Plan to Eradicate the Saati
Plan to Eradicate the Saati is the fourth episode of Ahmad 15's Reboot. Plot After School of One Day, Zein, Oussama and Ahmad were walking out of school. Oussama: So, I said Oh, Come ON! So he looked at me and started crying. Zein and Ahmad started laughing. The Camera turns into a Bionociouler Pair. An Appoploxian and Sara were behind them. Sara: Clear. The Appoploxian bounces into the air. We see Oussama, Ahmad and Zein, Suddenly, The Appoploxian lands in front of them. The Appoploxian points with a claw at Ahmad. Appoploxian: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' AHMAD OMAR SAATI! I AM HERE TO ERADICATE YOU! Ahmad: Eradicate Me? Why? Theme Song! We see the Entire School, then we zoom to Ahmad's Team and The Appoploxian. Nobody seems to notice. Appoploxian: YEAH! BECAUSE YOU ARE MY ARCH NEMISIS! The Appoploxian's Head shifts to That of Mahmoud. Ahmad: Oh, yeah... Since you revealed your secret... Here's MINE! (slams Ultimatrix) EPIC Transformation Sequence: Ahmad holds his hands in the air. Muscles grow on him and making lower arms. He grows Lower Eyes, As Four Arms Skin forms on him. Ahmad: FOUR ARMS! (kisses Muscles) Mahmoud charged angrily at Four Arms. Four Arms caught his Hands with his Upper Arms. Mahmoud: HEY! (tries to bite Four Arms) Four Arms punched his face with his Lower Arms. Mahmoud tried to dash at Four Arms. (NOTE: Four Arms did not let go him yet) Four Arms leaped from the way letting him go. Mahmoud dashed at a wall making a small Crater-like wall. Four Arms: Had enough? Mahmoud attempted to punch Four Arms, But Four Arms Uppercutted him and punched him again. The Punch made blood draw from Mahmoud's Jaw. Mahmoud: Ouch. Mahmoud attempted many Blows, Elbows, Punches, Uppercutts, and Kicks. Four Arms dodged all of them. Mahmoud was tired out. Four Arms charged at him with all fists sending him flying towards several walls. Mahmoud was Human in a crater unconscious. Four Arms: (Reverts back) Let's go guys. (walks away with Oussama and Zein) Mahmoud transformed and jumped up. Mahmoud: SAAATI!!!! Sara walked in. She patted on his back. Sara: Calm down. It's Ok. We still have plan B. Mahmoud: (reverts back) No, Sara. I don't want you to fight him. Sara: No. There are still 2 other plans. Mahmoud: Ok, Let's get it started. Later, Sara and Mahmoud were on a roof with a Large Blaster. Sara: He will come out now! Ahmad, Oussama and Zein were walking. Mahmoud pointed and blasted at Ahmad. Oussama: AHMAD! LOOK OUT! The Blast hit forming smoke. Mahmoud: YES! SARA! WE DID IT! The Smoke Cleared and Chromastone was covering Zein and Oussama. Mahmoud and Sara were shocked. Chromastone: Oh, yeah, Chromastone! Sara: I hate you! Chromastone made a large Gamma ray at the Blaster destroying it. Chromastone reverted back and walked away with Oussama and Zein. Mahmoud: Plan C? Later, Mahmoud and Sara were in front of a bridge. Sara: Yeah. We destroy this bridge while they are passing. Mahmoud: I dunno. It's a Small Bridge. I dunno if they will even pass above it. Sara: Shh. They're coming. Sara and Mahmoud hid behind a car. Mahmoud clicked a button. Zein, Oussama and Ahmad were in the middle of the bridge, when it exploded. Sara and MAhmoud were shocked to see Lodestar levitating a Magnet Shield with Oussama and Zein in it. Sara facepalmed. Later, Sara and Mahmoud were sitting on a banch, disappointed. Sara: We failed. Mahmoud: Any more plans? Sara shocke her head. Suddenly, A Mysterious Animaloid Figure approached them. Figure: Well, Well, Well. I guess we have a common enemy? Sara: What do you got? Later, Ahmad was walking in an alley, alone. Ahmad: So, What do you have? Sara?! Mahmoud?! A Shadow approached Ahmad. Ahmad: Who are you? The Shadow came to the light. Revealing a Vulpimancer. Vulpimancer: My Name is Douglas, THE Douglass, the greatest Bounty Hunter in the Whole Anur System! Ahmad: (Jaws Drop with confused face) ...You... You're the one They sent to kill me? HA! Pathetic! Douglass: The Prey's Greatest Weakness comes by Underestimating the Predator. Ahmad: Dude! It's wierd to chat with a Talking Vulpimancer already! Show what you got, weakling. Douglass: Glad you asked. (slams Symbol on chest, transforming) EPIC transformation sequence: We zoom to Douglass's Shoulder and Arm. Rocks started to grow on him. We see his full body. His mouth is replaced with rock teeth as he grows Eyes and Horns, His Arms also shift to those of Crabdozer as his tail is sucked in his body. He grows to 5 times the size of Ahmad. Douglass: CRABDOZER! Ahmad: Oh.My.God. Crabdozer cornered Ahmad. Ahmad: Umm... WAIT! I didn't show you what I got?! Crabdozer jumped at Ahmad. Light filled the screen. Crabdozer was thrown off. Smoke cleared showing: Ahmad: HUMUNGOUSAUR!! Humungousaur and Crabdozer charged at each other sending Humungousaur flying to a cave destroying a wall and falling on the ground. Crabdozer walked in. Crabdozer: Ha. Fool. I am CrabDOZER! I bulldoze through things. Humungousaur stood up, tired. Humungousaur: What's your Story? Flashback: Douglass walked in the light. Sara: Vumpimancer, Eh? Douglass: I am a great hunter. Armed with my Nemetrix, I have Predator Versions of Saati's Aliens. Mahmoud: How much you'd like? Douglass: 50 Taedinite Pieces. Sara: If you fail? Douglass: Don't pay me. Mahmoud: Ok. End of Flashabck. Ahmad: Sara and Mahmoud, Eh? Crabdozer shifted to Flamester (Like Alpha's Heatblast but smaller) and blasted Humungousaur to a wall. Human Ahmad was unconscious in a wall crater. Later, Human Ahmad was draggeed to Sara and Mahmoud. Mahmoud: Wow. (claps) Sara: How'd you do that? Douglass: Meh. Easy. Where's my pay? Sara: Yeah... About that... Douglas shifted to Crabdozer above Sara and Mahmoud. Sara: (sees Human Ahmad running to outside the cave) Well, We want him DEAD not unconscious. Kill him and you get your pay. Douglass: (reverts back) Very well. (switches to Omnivoracious and flies away) Sara: Phew. Mahmoud: What are we gonna do? We have no Taedinite! We thought he'd fail! Sara: We escape! We go to the Plumbers Academy! Mahmoud gulped and noded. Meanwhile, Fasttrack ran to Zein's House and rapidly knocked on the door. Fasttrack: ZEIN! ZEIN! WAKE UP! Zein opened the door sleepily. Fasttrack: An Evil Vulpimancer wants to kill me! Sara and Mahmoud sent him! He has an Omnitrix. Zein: Relax. You got an Omnitrix too! Fasttrack: But he can transform into Predator versions of My Aleins! Omnivoracious flew in. Fasttrack: Yuyx! (runs away) Zein: (sees an Angry Dragonoid, gulps) HE ran that way! (points to where Ahmad ran and flies away) Dragonoid flies following Fasttrack. Zein flies To Ahmad's House. Zein reverts back and quickly knocks on the door. Oussama answered it. Oussama: Zein! Wassup? Zein: An Evil Vulpimancer wants to kill Ahmad! Sara and Mahmoud sent him! He has an Omnitrix which he can transform into Predator Versions of Ahmad's Aliens! We need to help Ahmad! Oussama absorbs the ground. Imad ran in. Imad: What's Wrong? Zein: (transforms) Get on! (Oussama and Imad ride Zein's Back) We'll tell you on the way! Fasttrack ran to a cave. Fasttrack reverted back, panting. He lyed on the ground. Ahmad: He'd never think to find me here. Douglass: (walking in) No, I won't. Ahmad: Douglass! Douglass: Yes, I followed you, but I really didn't think to find you here! Ahmad slammed the Ultimatrix. EPIC transformation sequence: UA Armodrillo's Transformation Sequence. Ahmad: ARMORDRILLO! Armordrillo attempted to attack Douglass. Douglass dodged. Douglass: Ha. I am a professional Bounty Hunter. Douglass turned and slammed his nemetrix symbol on chest. EPIC transformation sequence: Scales grew on Douglass as he stood up. Douglass: SLAMWORM! Slamworm sent Armordrillo flying easily. Slamworm then got out of the ground and swallowed Armordrillo. Armordrillo's First reaction was to switch to Diamondhead and launch himself out. Diamondhead: Diamondhead? Really? Ultimatrix?! Slamworm shot Acid at Diamondhead. Diamondhead blocked them. Diamondhead Made a Large Diamond Wall in front of Slamworm. Slamworm switched to Flamester and destroyed the wall. Flamester jumped at Diamondhead. Flamester was then frozen. Ahmad: Big Cill! Big Chill flies up. Flamester unfreezes and transforms into Hypnotick. Big Chill: Not my PREDATOR! Hypnotick hypnotizes Big Chill, who attempts to escape but couldn't. Big Chill sees a whole mountina of Tacoes as he drools. He shakes his head. Big Chill: No. I have to resist! Big Chill presses his symbol, transforming into Ultimate Big Chill. Ultimate Big Chill: Ultimate Big Chill!! Yes! I'm immune! Ultimate Big Chill fires Ice Flames at Hypnotick, which do nothing. Ultimate Big Chill: Oh come on! Seriously?! Hypnotick approaches Ultimate Big Chill, who turns Intangible. Hypnotick becomes Intangible and swallows Ultimate Big Chill! He becomes Tangible once more. Suddenly, he lands on the ground and spits out Humungousaur, who evolves! Humungousaur: HUMUNGOUSAUR! (evolution is complete) Ultmate Humungousaur! Ultimate Humungousaur fires his missiles at Hypnotick, which explode filling the screen with smoke. When Smoke fades, Tyranopede appears, unharmed. Tyranopede: TYRANOPEDE! Ultimate Humungousaur: Seriously?! Ultimate Humungousaur shoots more missiles, that hit Tyranpede, not harming him. So, Ultimate Humungousaur lifts up Tyranopede and throws him high in the air, but he fires a web, capturing Ultimate Humungousaur. Tyranopede swallows the web shell, along with Ultimate Humungousaur. We zoom to his mouth as Grey Matter escapes. Tyranopede sees Grey MAtter with eyes wide. Tyranopede: Impossible! Grey Matter: Well, it's a little alien know-how! Grey Matter runs away and jumps into an Anthill. Tyranopede leaps in the air, transforming into Omnivoracious. Omnivoracious takes to the air and captures Grey Matter in his clutches. Grey Matter attempts to bite Omnivoracious, to no avail. Grey Matter transforms into Stinkfly. Stinkfly: Stinkfly!! Am I glad to see him! Stinkfly fires Slime in Omnivoracious's eyes, causing him to drop Stinkfly. Stinkfly flies up and punches Omnivoracious in the face, then strikes him with his tail. Omnivoracious falls to the ground, but Stinkfly dives in after him, only for Green Gas to spread in his face. Stinkfly starts coughing. Bug Lizard jumps out of the gas and pins Stinkfly down. Buglizard: Buglizard! Stinkfly attempts to fly away but Buglizard leaps up over Stinkfly, who switches to Heatblast and blasts him off. Heatblast: Heatblast! CRabdozer comes out crawling at Heatblast, and rams him into a wall. Heatblast transforms. Heatblast: Ultimate Heatblast! Ultimate Heatblast brings up Meteorites from the ground and hits Crabdozer with him, doing little to no damage. Crabdozer: Nice try! I'm immune to heat! (Ultimate Heatblast attempts to throw him off) and too heavy for your species! Ultimate Heatblast: Maybe! Ultimate Heatblast creates and levitates large fists made out of burning fire and grabs Crabdozer high in the air. Ultimate Heatblast: But I win, you loose. Crabdozer grins. Ultimate Heatblast: What's the problem? Ultimate Heatblast times out. Crabdozer falls to the ground. Crabdozer: Your watch has a timer. Crabdozer times out. Douglass: Never mind! I still have a predator normal form! Vulpimancers Are predaters of Humans! Dougass stepped back and charged at Ahmad preparing a bite, but he had hit and bite a Metal Oussama who came in the way. Oussama: HA! But not OSmosians! Oussama punched Douglass in the face. Zein broke in and shot Neuroshock paralyzing Douglass. Imad grabbed a Null Void Projector and sent Douglass to the Null Void. Ahmad: Thanks Guys. :) Oussama: (helps Ahmad Up) No Problem! Ahmad: I still can't get it why you beat him so easy... Imad: 1- We're a team. 2- He is YOUR predator, he isn't ready to fight us... Imad, Oussama, Ahmad and Zein laughed and got out of the Cave. The Sun nearly rose. We see Sara and Mahmoud's Pod flying around Earth's Atmosphere. Sara: Did you think Douglass Succeded? Mahmoud: I guess... The End! The End! Characters *Ahmad *Zein *Oussama *Imad Villians *Douglass *Mahmoud *Sara Aliens Used By Ahmad *Four Arms *Lodestar *Chromastone *Humungousaur *Fasttrack *Armodrillo *Diamondhead *Big Chill **Ultimate Big Chill *Humungousaur **Ultimate Humungousaur *Grey Matter *Stinkfly *Heatblast **Ultimate Heatblast By Douglass *Crabdozer (x3) *Flamester (x2) *Slamworm *Hypnotick *Tyranopede *Omnivoracious *Buglizard Trivia *It's Epic, Believe me. *A lot more predators were to debut in this episode, but didn't, due to time limits. *JUST READ IT! Category:Rebooted Ahmad 15 Episode Category:Villains Category:Movies Category:Long Episodes Category:Episodes